


BTS - Expecting (Jin x Min-seo) (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [98]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Planning, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff, slight angst, pregnancy talk, family planning.Yoongi and Jeong-sun fulfil their promise to visit Jin and Min-seo for dinner at the couple’s home before the birth of their first child. This is set a few months after ‘The Reunion’ and very shortly after their scenarios in ‘they orgasm unexpectedly.’Find our masterlist including original art of the members and girlfriend on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-masterlist-fanfiction-scenarios-and
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 5





	BTS - Expecting (Jin x Min-seo) (Suga x Jeong-sun)

Jeong-sun piled her plate atop the others, scraping the leftovers into the dish in the middle of the table as the others rose from their chairs. She moved on to the cutlery, but Min-seo cut in, breaking the tinkling sound of porcelain and ceramic with her bright voice.  
“You don’t need to…” She smiled reassuringly. “We’ll get to that later.”

Looking around and seeing that the others were heading off into the sitting room, she reluctantly agreed, feeling grateful for the meal the younger woman had prepared and wishing to make herself useful. Yoongi held back in the doorway, subconsciously waiting for the other couple’s cue on where to sit. The space was small and cosy, and Jin automatically moved to one of the armchairs, the indented impression in the fabric a tell-tale sign this was where he spent most of his time, with Min-seo taking her place on the two-seater opposite where she could spread out a little. If her condition at the reunion dinner was not immediately obvious, it was clear now she was expecting, and her hands moved naturally to the protruding bump as she shuffled into place. The older woman took the lead in seating herself in the other armchair, next to Jin, while Yoongi walked around the glass coffee table to join Min-seo on the sofa. 

“Could you pass me that pillow Yoongi?” The younger woman asked, gesturing to a teal cushion on his side of the seat. “I’m feeling a bit uncomfortable…” He was already reaching for the soft object before she finished her explanation, and Jeong-sun began to rise from the armchair, suspecting she might feel more at ease in her own space. 

“Do you want to sit here?” She offered gently but Min-seo shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay.” She smiled as Yoongi handed her the cushion and moved forward, placing it beneath her back. “I don’t think I could move now anyway…” She muttered timidly. “I’m really full.”

“It was so nice of you to cook for us.” Jeong-sun said, realising she had been too occupied with the delicious taste of the lightly spiced chicken breast and roasted vegetables to thank her properly while eating. It had been a long day, spring cleaning the small apartment of the elderly lady she cared for in preparation for a visiting relative, and she had forgone lunch in favour of a strong cup of coffee. Yoongi murmured in agreement, their joint approval making the younger woman blush. While she loved to cook, Jin usually took the lead in the kitchen, but she had insisted on this occasion; having been the one to suggest inviting them around. 

“Do you cook Jeong-sun?” Jin asked, turning in his armchair with curiosity. 

She smirked. “Does instant ramen count?”

The small sound of laughter from the other side of the room made her narrow her eyes in a mocking snare at her boyfriend. Min-seo, however, seemed more sympathetic. 

“It must be hard to find time to do it.”

“I just burn everything I touch.” Jeong-sun shrugged easily as Yoongi cast her a knowing glance over the table. Her stomach churned pleasantly, realising that he too was sharing the same memory of the birthday cake, and wondered whether she was blushing. The sitting room was much warmer than the attached dining room. “My kitchen’s safer in Yoongi’s hands.” She finished. 

Min-seo smiled pleasantly, half-turning to the male beside her. “Is he a good cook?” She asked. 

“I haven’t given her food poisoning yet…” Yoongi murmured quietly, making the other couple laugh out loud. 

“He’s a great cook!” Jin beamed. “He makes it look so easy.”

Jeong-sun couldn’t help but smile at the shy grin which crept onto her boyfriend’s lips, clearly humbled by the older male’s compliment. She changed the topic casually, sensing his desire to draw the attention away from himself. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

Min-seo opened her mouth to speak, but instead let out a small, surprised gasp, her hand moving to the roundness of her stomach. “They kicked…” She exclaimed.

Yoongi’s eyes were drawn to the hand which rested on the fabric of her sweater. “Really?” He smiled, eyes softening at the corners at the happy expression on the other woman’s face. 

She nodded in reply, meeting Jeong-sun’s eyes from across the small space. “I guess they can hear you…” She grinned gingerly, bringing her other hand to join the mound and running them methodically along the perimeter, searching for the other foot. 

Jin turned to Jeong-sun, answering her question with a small smile. “We have some ideas. But we’re going to wait until the baby is here to decide.” He explained. 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Yoongi asked Min-seo who cast a quick glance at her husband. 

“Jin thinks a boy.”

“And what about you?” 

Looking down, she moved her hands across her belly. “I’m not sure.” She smiled softly. “As long as it’s a healthy baby…” Another gasp escaped her at the feel of movement. “They’re very lively today.” Slowly, she turned to Yoongi. “Do you want to feel?” She asked him a little timidly before looking to Jeong-sun. “Is that okay?” She met her gaze respectfully, but the older woman seemed a little taken aback by her need to ask. 

“Yeah, of course.” She shrugged, smiling. 

Slowly, Min-seo lifted the edge of her pale sweater and rolled down the hem of her oversized pants, uncovering the firm mound of her stomach. Yoongi reached forward tentatively, placing his hand flat against the skin beside her bellybutton and smiling as she giggled. 

“Oh! Your hands are cold.” She exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and began to move away before the soft touch of her fingers against his brought his palm back to her, encouraging him to press a little firmer. 

“Do you feel that?” She grinned, placing her hand upon his as the baby kicked once more. 

He grinned shyly, his gums flashing above his teeth as he shuffled a little closer. “Yeah, I feel it…”

Jin shook his head with a smile. “I couldn’t believe it the first time…” He confessed, voice full of pride as Min-seo guided Yoongi’s hand along her stomach, seeking more movement. 

“It woke me up!” She laughed. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Yoongi asked softly. 

“Only sometimes…” 

Jeong-sun watched this exchange with a soft gaze, appreciating the trust and respect the other woman clearly had for her boyfriend; how close they had seemingly grown during the time they had spent apart. The smile on his lips and the crinkling of his eyes made her stomach grow warm; her happiness at seeing how gently he was being with Min-seo tinged with something else that made her chest ache unexpectedly. 

“At least you won’t have to wait for long.” She said, marvelling once again at the vast change which had taken place since she had last seen the other woman.

Min-seo looked at her with a blush as Yoongi moved away. “We don’t even have a crib yet.” She admitted, pulling the material of her sweater back down her body. There was a quiet lull in which she looked at her watch. “I should probably clear up the plates.” 

Jin began to rise. “Let me do that. Do you want anything to drink?” He addressed both women who shook their heads. 

“I’ll help.” Yoongi murmured, getting to his feet and following Jin into the other room. Jeong-sun hesitated for a moment, before joining Min-seo on the sofa. The younger woman took the opportunity to relax further into the seat. 

“May I feel?” Jeong-sun asked, casting a glance at the now-covered bump. 

Min-seo smiled. “Sure…” She tugged at the hem of her jumper, lifting it enough to show the small nub of her protruding belly button as Jeong-sun touched her skin. 

“Was that a foot?” The older woman smiled, using her initiative to skim across the area where the movement had come from.

“I think so.” 

Behind them, Yoongi helped Jin carry the stack of plates, pans and cutlery to the kitchen where they got to work in cleaning up. Jin automatically moved to the sink and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves as the younger man found a tea towel. They were silent for a few minutes, unable to quite hear the conversation between the women in the other room, but both glad to hear them laughing together. Eventually, Yoongi spoke up. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked quietly, slipping the towel around the outline of a ceramic dish and placing it gently on the clear surface. 

Jin turned to him. “It’s going to be a big change.” He admitted, the sound of his voice telling the other man all he needed to know. Jin had been trembling as he entered the church two years prior, but it seemed now that his anxiety was contained.

“You seem quite calm.” 

He smiled in reply, keeping his voice equally low. “I don’t want to worry Min-seo.” He confessed. “She’s been through a lot...it’s not been easy for her.”

The other man nodded, understanding. While he hadn’t actively seeked the information, even he had been unable to ignore the headlines which dominated the press in the weeks after he had returned from service; Min-seo’s sister having leaked information regarding their marriage in return for, presumably, a substantial cheque. “Hasn’t she anyone else to talk to?” Yoongi asked sympathetically. 

“Her family have been tense with her since the article broke.” Jin said sadly, the disappointment in his in-laws' treatment of his wife clear, but not wanting to dwell on the fact. There was clearly history between them, and Yoongi got the impression that the topic had been well-exhausted and taken its toll on the pair. 

“What did they say when they found out she was pregnant?” 

Jin smiled humourlessly. “That they hope we have the baby Baptised.”

Yoongi flinched subconsciously, suddenly finding himself angry on her behalf at her parent’s cold reaction. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this. “Are they Catholic?” He asked with curiosity. 

The other man shrugged. “I think they’re just traditional.”

“Is she going to do it?”

Jin sighed softly. “I think she just wants to avoid another argument…” He paused for a moment, thinking. “We thought it might be nice to have godparents…”

The clattering in the kitchen continued as Min-seo reached behind her, moulding the cushion in her hands to sit a little more comfortably. 

“I’m sorry I missed your wedding…” Jeong-sun confessed quietly, voice full of regret. 

Min-seo slipped her fingers through Jeong-sun’s, the cool touch of her wedding ring alerting the older woman to the fact her hands seemed a little swollen. “Me too.” She said gently. “I’m glad you are both happy now.” 

Jeong-sun smiled, sensing the honesty in her voice. “I bet your dress was beautiful.”

“If you looked past the safety pins…” She grinned. “Jin made some alterations before the ceremony. It didn’t fit.”

They laughed in unison as Jeong-sun tried to picture this. “I’d like to see the photos sometime.” She admitted warmly. 

“We gave Yoongi a copy of the album.” Min-seo paused, her eyes glazing over a little at the memory. “His speech was so moving. I couldn’t stop crying.”

Jeong-sun was quiet, not sure what to say in reply as it occurred to her that the speech, which was undoubtedly beautiful, was something she would never get to hear. Instead, she shook the thought from her head with a gentle stroke across the other woman’s thumb as she pulled away. “You and Jin will make great parents.” She smiled, knowing it was true as she said it. 

“So will you and Yoongi…” Min-seo echoed.

The thought didn’t have time to take root, as the shuffling sound of feet across polished floorboards came from behind them. 

“We need to get that dishwasher fixed.” Jin exclaimed with a dramatic sigh, making them turn around. 

“But we don’t have a dishwasher…” Min-seo smiled bemusedly, her eyes roaming to a large wet patch which had soaked through her husband’s shirt. She shook her head gently at the sight. 

“You can have mine.” Yoongi murmured indifferently, checking his Rolex with a shrug. “It’s getting late.” He said quietly, and Jeong-sun flashed him an appreciative glance, feeling a little tired from her long day and sensing he knew she was almost ready to bed. 

“But you’ll come again soon, won’t you?” The younger woman asked hopefully, her eyes flickering from Yoongi to Jeong-sun. 

“If we’re invited.” Jeong-sun smiled, getting to her feet and thanking Jin quietly when he handed her the denim jacket from the hanger in the corner. 

“Of course you are!” She replied. Yoongi watched as she tried to stand, her feet a little wobbly from being sat for so long, and protested gently as he reached her side. “It’s okay…” He murmured, bending down a little awkwardly to pat her back gently. She welcomed his embrace and sat back on the sofa appreciatively, watching from across the room as Jeong-sun wrapped her arms briefly around Jin’s shoulders, before turning to her.

“I’ll hopefully see you soon.” Crouching down, Jeong-sun kissed her cheek gently. “Let me know if you need anything...from the pharmacy.”

Min-seo beamed from the sofa and watched as Jin walked them to the door in the corner of the room. “I will, it’s been so lovely having you around. We hardly ever have visitors.” 

“Thanks again for the dinner.” Yoongi waved delicately as a chilly gust of air filled the room; the evening having turned surprisingly cold for the time of year as he and Jeong-sun headed down the small, gravel drive and towards the small Ford parched a little haphazardly along the curb. He watched her reach in her jacket pocket for the car key and insert it into the driver door; the electronic sensor needed a new battery and she had not yet gotten around to sorting it. 

Yoongi slipped into the passenger side and turned on the overhead light which had likewise ceased to work automatically when the doors opened, before turning on the heater. “Do you want to stay at mine?” He asked as she joined him, closing the door behind her and fastening her seat belt. 

“Yeah.” She murmured, sliding the key in the ignition. They did not talk as the car slowly warmed up; the hum of the heater cutting the silence which seemed to drag on as Jeong-sun looked straight ahead at the house they had just come from, her hands resting lightly on the steering wheel. The downstairs light turned off and the building was dark for a moment, before another turned on upstairs. Still, they were quiet, the atmosphere heavier than usual.

“Is there something wrong?” Yoongi asked gently, knowing there was something she wanted to get off her chest. 

Her body was eerily still in her seat, before she cut the silence. “You’d be a good dad…” She uttered quietly, as though stating a fact, her expression unreadable in the dim glow. 

He was quiet for a moment, the warm air hitting his cheeks and cold hands. “Do you want a baby?” He eventually asked, suddenly feeling his heart thud at the turn in conversation.

She cast him a quick glance, before turning back to the driveway. “Do you?”

Though her tone gave nothing away, he knew why she was asking and what had caused this trail of thought. He thought before replying. The chilly, cloudless sky had turned a vivid shade of purple in the twilight. “I don’t mind…” He said quietly.

A moment of silence stretched between them before she replied. “Will you still be so indifferent in five years’ time?” 

He looked at her, sensing the odd, distracted, tone in her voice, as though it were coming from far away. “Have I upset you?” He asked, frowning at the unintentional accusation it implied. 

“No…” She murmured, trailing off, before gathering her thoughts. “I just don’t want to rob you of that experience.” She vocalised, realising as she said it how much it had been playing on her mind over the past few hours; recalling the timid grin on his face as he felt the baby kick, and the careful, mindful way he felt for a foot. “Seeing how you were with Min-seo...you looked so happy.” 

“I’m just happy for them.” He paused, the flicker of a lightbulb turning off in an upstairs window catching the corner of his eye as the house was once more cast into darkness. He sighed slowly, reaching for her hand and sliding his long, bony digits through hers. “I’ve always known how you feel, and it doesn’t bother me.” He murmured honestly. 

She was silent for a moment, though he felt her fingers relax into his, subconsciously relieved by his reply. “I didn’t know if it had changed since we were apart…” 

“I’m not with you so you can have my babies Jeong-sun…” He didn’t realise until after he spoke, that his reply would sound so crass but sensed, when he felt her fingers squeeze his, that she appreciated his forwardness. 

“So if it never happens, you’re okay with that?” She asked pensively.

“I’d get a vasectomy tomorrow if it would reassure you…” He confessed with an odd sense of deja vú.

She shook her head slowly, knowing he meant it, but unwilling to consider it an option for the time being. “There’s no need…” She murmured. “I was thinking about getting a coil fitted.” 

Yoongi looked at her, their eyes meeting briefly for the first time since getting in the car, before she turned back to the driveway, hoping that Jin and Min-seo’s bedroom was on the other side of the house to prevent them from worrying that her car had broken down. 

“I can go with you, if you’d like.” He said.

“I was thinking it might be a good idea to get a test done whilst we were there…” She shrugged, realising that it had been on her mind for the past few weeks. While he did not seem to mind using condoms, she knew they would both prefer the closeness of skin to skin contact without having to worry. 

“For an STI?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah. We’ve both been with people since, haven’t we?” She knew that neither of them wanted to dwell on this fact, but it seemed important to admit. His murmur of agreement was reassuring, and she felt her stomach grow warm at his reply. 

“We can take it together.” 

***


End file.
